itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Crawlers
Night Crawlers is a game Charlie and Frank play in their apartment. Presumably, it involves them crawling around their apartment at night like worms. This game was created a long time ago - either by Charlie himself, or it is some sort of "legacy" from his uncle Jack. Night Crawlers is spelled "Nyte Krollers" by Charlie, hinting at his illiteracy. Charlie also develops a 'Nyte Krollers Rool' book, but those rules are not shown to the viewers. Season Five *In preparation for Frank's intervention, Dennis asks Charlie to write Frank a letter letting him know the ways that his addictions have hurt Charlie. He puts at the top of his list "When was the last time we played Night Crawlers together, Frank?" Dennis, obviously, wants to know what Night Crawlers is, but Charlie is a little reluctant to give the details of the game, beyond saying that it is "What it sounds like." Later, in the actual intervention (which goes as well as you'd expect), Charlie does ask Frank "Why do we never play Night Crawlers?" When Dee asks what it is, Dennis responds that it's a game "where they crawl around like worms", which Charlie denies, but Frank confirms. Season Six *Schmitty mentions that Charlie used to be his roommate, and how Charlie used to try and get him to play "lame games" like Night Crawlers. When Frank says that they play it "all the time", Schmitty asks him if he thinks it would be better to use blankets as "the dirt" or maybe "a force field, or a roaming base." Charlie is not impressed by his suggestions, but Frank agrees with Schmitty. Season Nine *As part of his fantasy sequence in which Charlie imagines marrying and starting a family with The Waitress , Charlie presents the rules to his imaginary kids, though the rules are illegible to the viewer. Charlie also partially explains rules of the game to Dee, Dennis, and Mac when they are quarantined together in Paddy's men's room. In particular, he mentions going under the bed to "mine minerals". Season Eleven *The beginning of Night Crawlers is shown to the viewers where at the end of a long, jam-packed day, Charlie proposes to Frank that instead of going to sleep, they could play "one quick game of Night Crawlers". Frank accepts the proposal and the introduction of the game is shown from Frank's perspective. The introduction entails Charlie turning off the light and saying, "Darkness falls." He then wraps a blanket round his head and says, "And magic stirs!" Charlie then proceeds to throw the blanket over Frank while saying, "As we become the creatures of the night!" Notes * Probably, Charlie's "going into the crevice"-thing is somehow related with the Night Crawlers. Quotes :Frank: We play Night Crawlers all the time… ! :Schmitty: You do? :Charlie: Well, Frank enjoys those games VERY MUCH, so… :Schmitty: Oh, oh… Correct me if I’m wrong, but to make Night Crawlers a little bit better, you should use blankets, right? :Frank: They could be the dirt! :Schmitty: Exactly. You could use it as a force field or as a roaming base. :Frank: Oh my God… ! It’s a great idea. :Schmitty: Thank you! :Charlie: Yeah… It’s NOT a good idea though, because you wouldn't- it’s an imagination-based game. :Schmitty: No, it’s still imagination-based. Appearances * : The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention * : The Gang Gets a New Member * : The Gang Saves the Day , The Gang Gets Quarantined *Season Eleven: Being Frank Category:The Gang's Entertainment Patents